Uupss! Salah Ngomong!
by RachelHimeBlossomBieber
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, gadis cantik yang memiliki bokong layaknya JLo habis beli hape di Konoha Grosir  Kembarannya ITC/PGC  di sebuah toko hape yang nggak meyakinkan ntu. Saat Ino ngetes nelpon Sai, alarm aneh berbunyi dengan nggak sengaja!Apa yang terjadi?RnR!


Naruto FanFiction : Uupss! Salah Ngomong!

Tokoh minjem Mashashi Kish.:Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Naruto,Sasuke.

Categories: SaiNo Rate : K+

Genre: Humor, Friendship.

Sinopsis: 1 HP bisa bikin 1 orang penting muak sama kite!

Bahasa: Indonesia, Betawi dikit siiyy...hehehehe..^_^ DON'T LIKE DONT READ!

Ino berjalan sendirian ke Konoha Grosir. Dia mau beli hape! Ino berjalan *ya iyalah!Masa ngesot!* ke counter hape yang namanya 'MHA KHAN BHA BHI HHU RHAY'.Pemiliknya orang Cina-Bahong yang suka mendadak autis kalau makan B2.

"Ngkoh, ada hape gak?"kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya ada lah!Lo Gak liat bawah kandang babi peliharaan gue ada apaan?"kata engkoh judes.

"Ada tai?"kata Ino sambil bergidik ngeri ngeliat kandangnya penuh kecoklatan tapi bukan coklat meleleh.

"Haiya...ni nona cantik tapi bolot ma..HAPE!BAHLUL!"kata si engkoh mendadak arabian night. 'Ni engkoh orang apa sich?'pikir Ino.

"Ada seri terbaru gak?"tanya Ino mesem-mesem. Habis, ruangannya bau banget.

"Ada, mereknya Nokelek!Bagus Lho!Ada alarm spesial kalo deket orang bau, jadi nanti alarmnya bunyi'elo bau kelek', gitu."kata Engkoh sambil memeluk boneka babi kecil yang kotor.

"Oke deh, aye beli..brapa?"kata Ino. 'Lumayan klo alarmnya gitu, gue 'kan ga suka ama orang yg berkeringet,yiakss...bayanginnya aja jijik..apalagi beneran'dalam hati Ino gitu.

"789 rebong..gimana?"kata Engkoh dengan boneka babinya yang bisa 'oink-oingk'sendiri tanpa tombolnya dipencet.

"Ogah ah...nego kek.."kata Ino mesem karna ongkosnya cuman 1 juta.

"1 juta gimana?"kata si engkoh. Ino kaget. 'Wah, jangan-jangan ni engkoh tembus pandang lagi bisa ngeliat dompet gue?'pikir Ino serem.

"Lha...kok makin mahal koh?Saya kan minta nego biar turun!"protes Ino.

"Hoh..kirain minta dinaikin.."kata engkoh mesem-mesem.

"666?Bagus tuh..angka keberuntungan JB..."kata Si Engkoh yang mendadak mememencet tombol 'play' di player gede-nya. Gueedeee bgt. Tiba-tiba ada dentuman awalan musik jb, eh yang nerusin lagu Chaiya-chaiya. Mana si engkoh sama babinya make joget ala briptu norman lagi.

"Udah..gopek aja ya ngkoh...saya lagi buru-buru neh.."kata Ino sambil buang muka gak tahan ngeliatnya.

Ketika si engkoh ngeluarin barang, si Ino langsung sembarang kasih uang, gak tahu jumlahnya berapa. Langsung Ino make jurus bunshin ciptaan Shikamaru , 'bunshin gak ketangkep—aminuddin.' Sesampainya di rumah, si Ino langsung utak-atik ntu hape. Dia nyatet nomor semua orang dari buku telepon orang penting. Ini nih yang dicatet:

-Shikamaru, Chouji, Kumpulan Sensei Betet,Papi,Mami,Sakura n the jidat,Hinata malumalu anjing,Naruto SiOon, Sasuke CoolBGT, SaiFakeSmile, Sekretariat Konoha, Pedagang langganan.

Si Ino udah nyatet orang-orang ntu. Sekarang si Ino melakukan percobaan ni hape dengan cara nelpon Sai.

"Halo,saya Ino.. mo bicara sama Sai!"kata Ino malu-malu.

"Iye!Siape sih!Gue disini!Apaan sih?Ganggu aja lo!"bentak Sai ditelpon.

"Emang yayang lagi ngapain?"kata Ino makin pede dengan kata YaYang.*Ciee..mukanya kaya kepiting rebus niyeee###plak!Dilempar kepiting sama Ino###*.

"Eh, yayang lagi ngelukis anang - Ashanti wedding..gara-gara kamu nelpon, yayang salah naro lipstick, harusnya ke Ashanti, tapi malah ke keteknya anang..mana warnanya merah terang lagi.."lanjut Sai makin mesra. Ketika mau mencet loudspeaker, jarinya Ino salah pencet, jadi alarm..dan Alarm itu bunyinya kenceng banget lagi.

"ELO BAU KELEK!ELO BAU KELEK!YANG BAU DILARANG DEKET-DEKET!"bunyi alarm itu. Ino telmi sih, jadi kalo mau matiin alaramnya musti baca buku panduannya. Dicari terus tapi gak ada. Padahal di layarnya udah ada tombol 'off'tapi, si Ino ga nyadar *emang beneran telmi!* Entah si Sai syok,ato gak sengaja...ntu komunikasi dimatiin. Ino syok berat. Kelamaan sih ente..kasian si Sai kan, harus denger alarm aneh itu. Si Ino syok juga. Dia jadi pangling. Selama seharian itu si Ino mikirin Sai sakit ati ato kagak.

Esoknya, Ino ke rumah Hinata.

"Eh Ino, silahkan masuk!"kata Hinata. Hinata gak liat Ino,soalnya lagi bersih-bersih kebun *kecian amat siiyyy*, tapi pas ngeliat ke muka Ino, Si Hinata Hampir loncat melihat pemandangan sampah bercampur lumpur, yaitu...MUKA INO PENUH DENGAN TOTOL-TOTOL ANEH, MATA SEMBAB..

"Ino!Masuk deh kekamar gue!Ada Sakura-chan Juga kok!"teriak Hinata histeris dengan badan gemetaran gak jelas kaya ubur – ubur warna pink di SpongeBobs. Ino masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Astaga Naga-Bonar-Jadi2-emang-ada-sequelnya-gue-gaktau!"teriak Sakura Histeris dan loncat sambil berdoa dengan gaya kristen sambil ngucapin mantra gak jelas antara perpaduan nagabonar.

"Sakura jahat ihh sama eiike!Jahat banget!Kalo jahat...hancur hancur hatikuu.."kata Ino setengah nangis setengah bombay (?).

"Sini!Hapus dulu obat jerawatnya!Dasar Ino no baka baka triple!"bentak Sakura sambil ambil tisu basah.

"Bukan...ini obat penenang dari es krim vanilla..enak lho...jadi relax(?)gak depresi lagi(?)..hah."kata Ino.

"Baka! Orokana! Kok make gituan sih!Nanti mukamu lengket-lengket lho!"kata Sakura yang sok jadi dokter kecantikan jadi-jadian kaya Lutfi BigBrother LowCall.

"Maaf deh...sini tisunya!"kata Ino pasrah.

"Jadi kanape neng?"kata Hinata tiba-tiba mendadak muncul ke kamar. Sakura dan Ino hampir lompat saking kagetnya.

"Selamat siang bapak dan Ibu sekalian..."kata Ino berpidato.

"Pagi!"teriak Sakura protes.

"Emang ada bapak sama Ibu!Para remaja kalee.."protes hinata karena ga mau dibilang Ibu-ibu Beringharjo.

"Bodo ah!lanjut ya.."kata Ino. Setelah mendengar curahan hati dan air mata ino yang muncrat ke manamana dan menghabiskan tisu hinata yang berbau parfum Britney Spears yang mahal itu. Bahkan saking serunya menonton film dokumenter berjudul 'Ino and brokenheart' Sakura dan Hinata mendengar sambil tiduran dan makan popcorn kalengan yang tersedia.

"Hoh, gitu ya..coba telpon Sai lagi...ajak dia baikan..gitu aja susah bgt sih.."kata Hinata memberi saran. Sakura angguk-angguk udah kaya Sean Kingston ngerap sambil nguyah permen karet.

"Sakura, boleh tes dulu kalo aku nelpon kamu?"kata Ino ragu-ragu campur puppy eyes yang sebenarnya mirip monyet lagi bingung karena kesasar.

"Ok."jawabnya singkat. 'nit...tut..tut..tu..'bunyi hape itu terdengar. Si Ino malah gemeteran mencet hapenya.

"Halo?"kata Sakura. Kali Ini Ino berusaha pede dikit. Tapi, ketikatersambung.. Ino asal pencet aja kali Ini (lagi?).

"ELO BAU KELEK!ELO BAU KELEK!YANG BAU DILARANG DEKET-DEKET!" alarm itu berbunyi. Kenceng banget lagi. Mata sakura membulat, hinata nahan ketawa. Sekarang tampang hinata kaya kambing etawa keselek biji duren 2 biji. Sakura pergi dengan mulut nganga. Ino ikutan syok juga. Hinata ketawa mulu.

"Gimana nih!Sakura aja Marah, apalagi Sai! Kihon-tekina denwa kureijī!-Ken!(Dasar Ponsel gila!Anj**g!)"omel Ino. Hinata melongo takjub. Sakura balik dengan muka membiru.

"Ino no baka!Kok tega banget sih!"bentak Sakura.

"Gomen!Gomen!"teriak Ino. Sakura hanya buang muka. Tiba-tiba...

"Hinata!Panggilin Ino dongg!"teriak dari depan.

"Heh?Siapa tuh?Ganggu film aja!Iye bentar!Eh,Sakura..lo yang keluar deng..biar dapet udara bebas..skalian..ya 'kan?"kata hinata kayak emak-emak beli ikan lele di pasar. Si Sakura pasrah lalu keluar kamar, lari ke pintu depan *ya iyalah..masak belakang..mo e'e dung?###plak!digampar sakura make rujak cingur###*.

"Hei Sakura,lha..kok Sakura?Bodo ah! Ino ada kagak?"kata Sai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada, mo masuk?"tawar Sakura. Eh, tiba-tiba si Sakura dapet SMS kayak gini..

From: Ino the NunggingQueen

Sakura bego! Kenapa ngasih Sai masuk sih! Lo gak mikirin nasib gue apa?

Sakura lupa. Dia ngegeplak jidatnya sendiri. PLAAKKK!Sai narik tangan sakura yang bekas geplak dirinya sendiri *bego yach?*.

"Sakura, lo gapapa kan?"tanya Sai sambil tersenyum lembut ke Sakura. Si Sakura blushing. Merah banget... kepiting rebus aja kalah. Sai merapat ke Sakura. Sakura lebih blushing lagi. Kamar Hinata deket sama pintu depan, dan ada jendela ngadep ke pintu. Jadi hinata bebas ngintip. Sekarang juga. Si Ino panas ngeliatnya. Eh, rombongan Sai (Naruto,Sasuke)ngeliat kejadian itu. Sasuke yang tadinya santai jadi panas. Ino lari keluar kamar, Sasuke menyiapkan gibengan (tonjokan) ala pitung dari belakang. Tiba-tiba...keduanya menyerang bersamaan.

"Sakura!Minggir sono! Sai sama gue belum end tau!"kata Ino sambil ngejitak Sakura. BLEETAK!

"Sai No Baka! Gue sama sakura belum end tauk!"teriak Sasuke spontan dengan tonjokan dari belakang. Hinata dan Naruto hanya duduk di sofa dan Menikmati film action yang hanya tayang di sini, judulnya Orang ke empat(?) sambil melahap popcorn kalengan yang masih banyak.

"Sai...sori yak.."kata Ino malu-malu.

"Emang ada apaan?Emang gue marah sama lu?Gue kesini biar ngajak lo milih hape baru,bukan ramah tamah!Pergi yuk!Sekalian ngedate!"kata Sai santai.

"Ya udah deh!"kata Ino. Sekarang, mereka keluar bareng *udah!Ga usah slow motion segala!*.

THE END – OF THE STORY

Author Bachot, garing, OOC, chat:

Gimana?Lucu ato garing?Kalo garing...sori yak!Soalnya baru pertama kali siyy..hehe...yang penting ripiew yakk!

Sasuke : Oh.. Sakura.. aku tidak akan melepaskan kamu pada Sai, si Sipit Jenong Banci itu, yakinlah padaku... (sambil mencium tangan sakura)

Author : Lebay Banget lo Sas..

Sasuke : Sendirinya gimana? (Sementara Sai ngamuk dikatain gitu)

Ya udah deh. YANG UDAH BACA JANGAN LUPA NINGGALIN SEPUCUK RIPIEW! Boleh kok _flame, _asal yang mendukung _*gak ikhlas nii yee.. _


End file.
